


Наслаждение вкусом

by WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 (WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021)



Series: Level 2: Тексты от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [18]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cooking, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Stucky and Roles 2021, Перевод на русский|Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29064930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20and%20Roles%202021
Summary: Баки не просто учится готовить. С того момента, когда Баки получил возможность (когда наконец-тосумел, вопреки физическим и психологическим проблемам, от осознания которых у Стива разрывается сердце) снова есть твердую пищу, он с энтузиазмом компенсирует годы лишения вкусовых ощущений.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Level 2: Тексты от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133651
Comments: 15
Kudos: 74
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Level 2: Тексты от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021





	Наслаждение вкусом

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [to be savored](https://archiveofourown.org/works/695368/chapters/8664868) by [luninosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luninosity/pseuds/luninosity)  
> Разрешение на перевод получено.

Баки учится готовить.

Нет, поправляет сам себя Стив, Баки не просто учится готовить. С того момента, когда Баки получил возможность (когда наконец-то _сумел_ , вопреки физическим и психологическим проблемам, от осознания которых у Стива разрывается сердце) снова есть твердую пищу, он с энтузиазмом компенсирует годы лишения вкусовых ощущений.

Словно по волшебству, из-под рук Баки выходит нежное ризотто, хрустящие жареные бананы, куриный суп с ячменной крупой и лимоном, причудливые пирожные к чаю, посыпанные засахаренными лепестками фиалки. Баки наслаждается вкусом, запахом и текстурой блюд, любит экспериментировать с ингредиентами и может с невероятной точностью определить температуру любого соуса, просто дотронувшись до него кончиком металлического пальца. После миссий Баки всегда готовит обильные завтраки: тосты, яичницу, вафли, ветчину и овсянку. Так было в начале, когда Стив скрепя сердце уходил решать судьбу вселенной без него (что, как выяснилось позже, не соответствовало действительности: нет вселенной, в которой Баки не прикрывал бы ему спину), и так же происходит сейчас, когда они оба возвращаются домой с успешно выполненных заданий помятыми, в синяках и кровоподтеках, но зато вместе. В первый раз, когда Стив, проснувшись, обнаруживает, что он в постели один, его захлестывает паника. Он подскакивает на кровати, и в комнату тут же вбегает Баки, угрожая кухонным ножом гипотетическому противнику, который посмел разбудить Стива Роджерса прежде, чем на столе появился завтрак. 

Как-то раз Сэм, прикончив третью тарелку макарон с трюфельным маслом и четырьмя видами сыра, говорит:

– ...Приятель, ты мог бы открыть ресторан, если когда-нибудь устанешь повсюду следовать за этим парнем. В смысле, ты готовишь так же _чертовски_ вкусно, как моя мама.

Баки, выкладывающий в этот момент остатки макарон, чтобы удовлетворить суперсолдатский аппетит, бросает взгляд на Стива. Тот задерживает дыхание, сам не зная почему – просто отчего-то щемит в груди.

Баки спокойно улыбается и плюхает еще макарон с сыром на тарелку Стива. 

– Я мог бы, – соглашается он, невозмутимо признавая то, что другие варианты в самом деле имеются. – Но мне вроде как нравится следовать за ним.

Стив выдыхает, их взгляды встречаются, и Баки кормит его последними макаронинами прямо с сервировочной ложки.


End file.
